Pikmin: Battlesuit
DISCLAIMER: This was written many years ago (I copied and pasted it here), and as such the information isn't entirely accurate and up to date with current canon. Please take with a grain of salt. This is part of the multipart series known as the Light Warrior Saga. Part four of the Light Warrior Saga. Planet Earth received drastic change and development and the Pikmin become highly advanced compared to before, the Light Warriors gain their Mecha, known as Battlesuits. They begin to track down and eliminate a terrorist organization that would later be known as Caton, and discover the truth about the Shadow World. Synopsis This one is the longest, most complicated one of all... if I miss ANYTHING please tell me. I'll add it in. I'm adding in the character descriptions again as well. They are no longer in their special forms (i.e., Shadow, Rainbow, Light...) and are now mercenaries. 200 years has passed as well. -Jake Blossom: (Red) a courageous mercenary that has developed a strange ability were things around break when he gets angry. -Olivia (Felt) Blossom: (Hot Pink) Jake's sister, she likes to pick on him sometimes. She is actually a great pilot. -Banana Cream: (Yellow) A girl Pikmin that (apparently) is in love with Jake. Friend of Olivia and goes crazy when she eats chocolate. This character was created by Olivia in Pikmin 6 to be her friend, one of the traits of Banana is having a crush on Jake... which was created by Olivia. Jake does not return the affection until Pikmin 8, when he has died. This is because he is more intent on doing his duty of protecting the world. Once he died however, he began to think about how he never had a family and actually reconizes Banana. -Jesse Major: (Cyan) A friend of Jake's and is very quiet. He has a small sense of pride. He went missing for two years before Jake, Ryan, and Dylan found him on a beach in a robotic suit. -Dylan Wist: (Silver) Another friend of Jake's and is the physically strongest in the group. He loves weapons! -Ryan Acorn: (Yellow) A pikmin that is very smart. He likes to read a strange book. He has rage issues... -Tulip: (Red) A young female pikmin that used to live in the "Ocean Experiment". She later became part of Anti-Battle Suit. -Pants Guy (Pink) Part of the crew of the IRS. He is the only pikmin to wear pants in the story... but thats all he wears! -Professor (Pink) Part of the crew of the IRS. He was the creator of Battle Suit and the Turquoisium Engine. -Rose (Pink) Daughter of the captain and part of the crew of the IRS. -Captain (Pink) The captain of the IRS. He is really good at strategy. (?) -Matpik (Tan) Part of Anti-Battle Suit, Jesse's rival, and no one likes him because he has problems. -Nitik Juice (Red) An extremely stupid pikmin... -Justin Hurtcorn (Black) Good at making plans. The Heroes now need to survive in a war driven world... The Pikmin heroes Jake, Dylan, Jesse, and Ryan have awaken 200 years in the future where the pikmin race lives in space and Terrorists are at large. The Heroes are now forced to become mercenaries... But the're not alone, a team of rebel researchers on board the IRS, or the International Research Station, have rescued them from terrorist attack on the jungle planet of Lefna. The crew includes the Captain, his daughter, an old professor, and a guy that only wears pants. The Professor has come up with the best thing it defeat the Terrorists: Huge mech's named BAS: Battle Suit. The IRS is a massive spaceship designed by the Government to do research in space. They crew eventually stopped getting funded and was forgotten. The crew did a few crimes to survive and they built the Battle Suits. Together they can kill the Terrorist who planned that terrorist attack on Lefna, and save the pikmin race from eradicating themselves with war... However we are missing one important part of the story: Jesse's back story. They woke up Three years before the previous paragraph, Jake, Ryan, and Dylan woke up together in a hospital. The Nurse told them that they had been knocked out a few hours ago... This wasn't possible because they were 200 years in the future! The got out of the Hospital and started looking for Jesse. They never found him for two years. He was part of secret celestial project to mess with his mind: "Ocean Experiment". He was kept in an underwater research lab with four of pikmin, one being Tulip. He eventually broke out and drowned. He washed up on shore and they found him. He was still alive. The Gods have protected them again! The whole experience, however, makes him have issues with anger like Ryan. There was four prototype Battle Suits: BAS 01 Millennium Wing, BAS 02 Ikaja, BAS 03 Hydra, and BAS 04 1334. The Heroes volunteered to be part of the Battle Suit and drive the mechs, as long as they do it to destroy the Terrorists. The Battle Suits have engines that run on an infinite power source: Turquoisium. Turquoisium was discovered by Pikmin scientists. It has extremely strange properties; it produces a toxic gas, it's radioactive, it creates heat and light when hydrogen touches it, and it is currently unbreakable, it surpasses even diamonds! However, Turquoisium is very rare and expensive. As well as if the engine doesn't have a filter, it generates a highly toxic gas, compared to an engine that does which the only by product is pure oxygen. Battle Suit eliminated much of the Terrorist threat, however they found out the real enemy: Earth's Government. First they lead an attack to destroy the Pikmin United Nations and two military bases. Then the terrorists attacked the IRS and stole the Blue Prints for 1334. They then starting crafted replicas of battle suit 1334. They were named Anti-Battle suits, and they had a filterless engine. Anti-Battle suits were spread across the galaxy. In a destructive battle, the heroes fought an entire fleet of Terrorists and Anti-Battle suits. Including an advanced battle suit, named Destroyer. It was not a replica of 1334, it was based off the plans and is superior to the Battle Suits. The pilot is Matpik, a Terrorist that was feared even by the Terrorists. The Heroes defeated most of the fleet, but not Destroyer. The remaining fleet were retreating. Destroyer then came on board the IRS. He shot his gun straight at the professor and the captain. They both died and Matpik left the IRS and flew out into space. The captain's daughter Rose, in rage, fired an experimental laser weapon, vaporizing the entire escaping enemy fleet. Jake, with revenge in mind, sneaks into his Battle Suit and blasts into the farthest reaches of space. 6 years later. Jake was found with his destroyed and poorly repaired battle suit. He had been fighting Destroyer, Anti-Battle Suits, and the Terrorists. He also found another new advanced Anti-Battle Suit. Jesse later found out the driver of the new Anti-Battle Suit was his old friend Tulip. However Tulip now hates him. Jesse and Tulip battled fiercely until they were damaged and had to both eject out in a BAS emergency pod. After crash landing on the Lefna, Tulip ordered Jesse to repair her BAS emergency pod. The didn't have any weapons so they could not kill each... which is what they wanted to do. Then, Matpik came to rescue Tulip. Jesse wakes up from his nap and looks for Tulip who is nowhere to be seen. Inside a cave full of mirror like quartz, Matpik, Tulip, and Jesse meet up and talked about things. Matpik had a gun, but didn't use it. Jesse learned that Matpik and Tulip were both taking medication that brainwashed them that easily made them angry... and Tulip hasn't been taking them. Tulip started going mad and tried to kill both Matpik and Jesse by stealing Matpik's gun. Jesse started talking to her about coming with him. Tulip's reaction was simple: she started crying and then hugged Jesse. Jake came around the corner and into the cave. He took Jesse and Tulip to IKAJA. Matpik left without a word, he was planning revenge. A month later Tulip purposed to Jesse. After that huge adventure, new Battle Suit plans were found and was named BAS 00. They built the Battle Suit but had no pilot yet. Other plans made by the professor were found and were used on Ikaja and Hydra. They then performed tests on the Battle Suits, one was code named Energy Burst. It made Battle Suit's power level go from 100% to 99,999%... Later, a ship boarded the IRS. They were all worried, but it was an ally. There was two pikmin onboard: Olivia and Banana! This didn't make much sense since it's been over 300 years since they've seen them. They must also have traveled through time. It wasn't until later did they find out that in order to keep the Heroes happy, the Gods also made their friends and family travel through time too. They greeted each other and Olivia was the pilot of BAS 00. They all later went to a party where many world leaders will be present. They went there to try and negotiate with them about ending this war... or else. However, they all went to the party for a different reason. Dylan went there just to eat the free food, Olivia went there to hang out, Banana went there to sing karaoke, Jesse and Tulip were going there on a date, and Rose went there to watch television for there wasn't any on the IRS. Only Jake and Ryan went there for the mission of negotiating with the world leaders. Strangly however, Ryan dressed as a girl. Jake and Ryan quickly went to the world leaders and confronted them. Soon Matpik came in Destroyer and attacked the party. The Battle Suits came there with autopilot. They battled and Matpik escaped. (BTW, I updated Banana's info above. I had some things on my mind and I know you wouldn't go back to the start at every update) The battles continued to happen. Some of which have been forgotten by I. One of the major battles was the battle of the three deathstars. Obviously, I can't use that name, so I will call them Space Stations. The enemy made three giant Space Stations one after another and the Battle Suits destroyed all of them. The first one was easy, they found the blueprints and found the weakpoint. The second one was instantly destroyed by that experimental laser. The third one was the hardest. It had some kind of mega force field that blocked every attack. The heroes decided to look through the proffessor's plans to upgrade the Battle Suits. They went into his room and found some plans hidden, something else that they found was incredible. They talked to the proffessor's ghost! He told them to go into his closet, and they did. However his closet wasn't a closet, it was a portal! They all went in and they found themselves in the shadow world! They place were the ground is red and the sky is black, but all around spirits living happy lives. The proffessor told them that this is were you go when you die. Many of the spirits were pikmin, however humans lived among them and have been shrunk down to a size as a pikmin. Either that or the pikmin grew in size. Other organisms lived here too, mostly from Earth though. The Proffessor had other buisness to attend to before he tells the heroes what to do to beat the space station. So they explored this shadow world. They came across a large house, the person that lived there was the Shadow Child! (Actually the Golden Child, the Black Fantasy one died. The real Golden Child looks as if he would be a Black Fantasy one... extremely confusing. Just say this one is the good one!) They talked to him and he told them an old story... A long time ago... The gods created the universe and all the planets in it. They created the first life, named the Great Beings. They had the ability to create life on planets. The first thing the Great Beings made were the Black Fantasys. They found out in order to make life, you must take away life. The Black Fantasys would consume life and then the Great Beings would kill them and take their stomach. The stomach would be full of more life than what started with. They would put a stomach at the center of a planet and then life will appear to grow. The only problem was that the Great Beings needed life to take away. They prayed to the gods and they gave them a planet: Earth. Earth was at the very center of the entire universe. They began to take life away as it grew and then replanted a stomach again. There was always more life in a stomach than what was started with. This means that if they take away just a little bit, they can make an alien world while still having Earth a planet full of life. They evenually just planted a live Black Fantasy at the center of the Earth, who would constantly recycle life and other Black Fantasys can take it away without harm. Each time life was taken away, mass extinctions happened. Usually, the new life on Earth would be very simiular to the last, such as the three dinosaur periods. At one point the gods wished to create a being in their image: a human. They banned the Great Beings from taking the life from Earth from now on. However, the gods are unable to control Black Fantasys, but this isn't a problem until later. The humans became a race of killers and non-believers and then left Earth because the polluted it so bad. The gods forgot about the humans and wanted to make a better life form: pikmin! The pikmin never polluted the Earth and never disobeyed their gods. Then the Black Fantasys wished to consume Earth again. The heroes thanked the Golden Child for the story and then they left to go find the proffessor. He gave them blueprints to fully upgrade their Battle Suits. And they left the shadow world back to the light world. The Golden Child followed them to tell them another story, a story of the shadow world. The gods made a world where people go when they die, the shadow world. It was a peaceful world that would be run by a monarch of some sort. This monarch would be someone that died in the light world and then go to the shadow world. The first ones were humans and currently one pikmin. They would retire at a point after a few centuries and pass it on to their oldest alive family member of the living in the light world. The most current rulers are the Shadow King XXIII the human and Inlet the Shadow Queen XXI the pikmin. (They married in the shadow world, which is normal when you are to different races.) The king became power mad and started destroying the shadow world until the gods banished him to the place in between dimensions. The Queen has been a great ruler, but she must retire soon and find the one next in line to be ruler. The worst part is, the gods told the Golden Child that they believe the Shadow King has ecsaped to the light world... if he did he could plumet the world into war. The heroes instantly told him about the terrorists and the battling world leaders creating a world war. The Shadow King and the wars in the light world might be connected! After all of that, they upgraded the Battle Suits and destroyed the last Space Station in one swift stroke. For a good amount of time nothing really happened, it was a break from all the battles. The Heroes all started to really get to know the crew of the IRS. The main point was that Ryan really started to get to know Rose. I mean REALLY got to know Rose. They would randomly stare out into space for a few minutes and talk about anything on their minds. Jesse and Tulip would always be on Earth to get away from the others. (Thanks, Jesse...) Dylan started to learn how to cook, and Olivia spent time with her brother Jake, of course with Banana close behind always trying to be part of the situation. They were attacked once by the terrorists with robotic spiders that came onboard the IRS. They fought them off and found out that the enemies have been getting stronger technological wise. They have been mass producing advanced Anti-Battle Suits and have teamed up to destroy them! The planet and all the pikmin on it became their enemy and they don't know why. Then it came: the Dark Armada. The Dark Armada is a huge legion of Anti-Battle Suits from all sides just to attack the IRS. They also have many large attack ships. -The shadow king under the influence of the Dark Lord attacked Earth -The Light Warriors defeated the Shadow King, Ryan became the new Shadow King and his partner, Rose, became the new Shadow Queen -the Soul of the original Shadow King, still under the Dark Lord's influence, took over Ryan's body -the Mechas were heavily damaged from the fights and could not be repaired because the builder, the Pikmin scientist, was dead To be continued in Pikmin: Eradication Category:Light Warriors Category:Sagas Category:Serials